The Invite
by Gaara7babe
Summary: The beginning of this story involves all the band mates but is mainly Corey. Also another main character is Nick. This is a gay Romance for Nick and Corey it starts with a invite
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guy and gals enjoy this is my first Fanfiction! Ill make more after I see people like it ^.^

**The Invite! (chapter 1)**

**Scene- Corey and the band are in the garage, when Trina and Mina come down squealing like little Fan girls.**

POV Corey-

"Ah! We need a song you guys!" groaning walking around the stage.

"Well Corey it's your job to do that! So start thing" Laney said to me in a rough voice. Honestly I've always known she had a crush on my I just never thought about dating her. She's a band mate not a mate… mate.

"I could whip up an amazing sciencey thing. To make music" Kin said not helpful.

"Well…" I was about to say before I heard the screaming of… My sister~

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH MINA! NICK IS COMING OVER AAHHHH!" Trina was yelling running down the stairs as Mina followed behind with cellphone still in hand.

"I am so happy for you Trina. You so deserve this!" Mina was sucking up as usual. They stopped right at the entrance of the garage staring out like Nick was just gonna come outa no were. My sister is only good for one thing, lyrics. "Trina look look!" she was now pointing at Nick Mallory. Nick was a very popular guy every girl wanted him. No girl was good an of for him not even my sister no matter how hard she tried.

"Nick! Oh Nick how are you?! I'm so happy you're here!" Trina went all lovely eyes at Nick. I made a gagging sound and motion to my band mates. She must of heard and she glared back at me and growled "Corey if you ruin thing I will destroy everything you love and hold dear!" I kinda flinched at that .

"Woe, woe. Not cool!" I was shaking my hands back and forth.

"Yes very not cool." I stared at Nick who was staring back at me with and I saw a little shine in his eyes. "Hey Corey, I came here to see you. I only had Trina's number is all" Trina stared from me to him mouth a gaped.

"But… But Nick" she ran up stares crying. Another good song is written thanks Nick.

"So why me Nick? What do you need?" I was looking at him curious.

"Corey I want you… to spend the night at my house." Nick had paused at the (I want you part) which made me curious but than sleep over.

"Hmmm" I want to the band a whispered to them. They all looked at me not know than finally Laney said something.

"Ok you have to do this if you do one more fans, and two! Your sister will be so pissed and will write more" Laney didn't looked worried more happy. Kin and Kon nodded.

I sighed "Ok for the band" I did a hands in the than walked over to Nick all cooly. "Nick I shall spend the night!" He moved his hand to my chin and tilted my head up and came close whispering in my ear.

"That's very, very cool" all of a sudden I got a huge shiver down my spine and also I heard Trina screaming.

"That's another song!" the band gave each other high fives not notice Nick still staring at me smiling.

"N-Nick~?" I looked at him nervous he got ever so closely to my face. He kept repeating "Very cool" once I think I heard him say "very cute". But than it was over as he turned and walked away with a wave of his hand.

"See you tonight Cor."


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guy and gals enjoy this is my Fanfiction!

**Scene- Corey and the band are just in front of Nick Mallory's house. Behind a bush Trina and Mina are watching. Corey could also see Nick from one of the rooms.**

POV Trina-

"Why in the HELL would that dream Mc dream boat invite that loser ass brother of mine to his house!" I kept a close on my brother watching him and his stupid friends.

"W-what do we do?" my loser friend Mina was stuttering. Smiling a evil grin and putting my hands together evilly.

"Why Mina we will destroy my brother rep for good which will make "Grojband" NO MORE!" I laughed hard but then stopped as I saw Kon stare at me.

POV Corey-

"Ok… Ok I can do this! For the band … right guys?!" I looked at my band mates again nervous as all hell. I held my bag close to me not knowing what I was instore for I packed my spare guitar to keep me calm just incase.

"Cor everything will be fine haven't you ever had a sleep over?" Laney was staring at me with her arms folded acting as if I was stupid.

"Me and Kin sleep together all the time! Don't worry!" laughing the Twins patted each other's backs. They're right I'll be fine!

"Ok but you guys need to watch out for Trina. I know songs are being written up the ass for tonight and maybe tomorrow" I smiled remember my purpose. I nodded to my friends and I walked up the stairs to Nicks house. I whispered "bye" just as they popped out into a house side bush out of site. I knocked on the door…

POV Nick-

I was pacing back and forth talking to myself because who else is that cool to talk to right now. "Ok Nick you got this. Its just Corey. Gosh why am I so worked up about this." I thought a little. "Well yes he is very talented his music and than the quotes of knowledge he says to his friends at the end of the day…" I shake my head. Falling to the floor I punch the ground.

"You have a million girls after you! Why the hell are you GAY!" a tear streams down my face.

~Knock- Knock~


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you guy and gals enjoy this is my Fanfiction!

**Scene- Nick Mallory his wiping away a tear because it's so uncool to cry. He opens the door to see Corey with a guitar bag and a backpack looking a little nervous. He smiles his dreamiest smile and waves his hand into the Mallory house!**

POV Corey-

I looked into the house a little nervous it was so much bigger and nicer than my house. It was perfect… just like the amazing Nick Mallory *rolled my eyes at the thought*.

"Sooo Nick, what's the plan?" I walk into the house looking around. I jump as I feel a hand on back than move up to my shoulder. I look to my side to see Nick next to me than at the hand. "hmmm?"

"Well Corey so glad you asked. See I've planned a awesome time." Nick pointed to a basement door and starts to walk down like I should follow. I did of course right as I got into the open area I dropped my stuff to the ground looking around in awe.

"Holy shit!" I said in a loud whisper my mouth gaping at the wall sized flat screen TV, almost every gaming system, than a ping- pong table, air hockey table, bar and a huge ass couch/ almost bed. I started to stutter I believe.

"Ya. It's pretty awesome right Cor. So what do you wanna do first? Everything down here is cool so I could do anything." He gave me a wink which made me a little confused at first but then I forgot about it when I was handed a glass of my favorite soda. "so what first ?"

"Dude Air hockey. Duh!" I ran to it than set my glass on a coaster. The table turned on the Air from it was strong it blew my hair that was resting on my face. Nick just stared at me I looked away with a little blush. "S-so aren't you gonna play?" I mumble than jump as I hear a loud ding and clink sound I look up at the score board to see one point on Nicks side. I look down at him with a scowling face. "oh… oh it's on Mr. Lover boy."

"Well I'm waiting." He smiled a gorgeous grin at me. Then I started to play it rough.

POV Nick-

At the end I actually lost, Corey was laughing and I actually was to I never thought I'd be so happy to lose.

"So Corey what's next?!" I was so excited I couldn't wait. I don't think I've ever seen someone so sexy sweating. I'm gonna tell him tonight how I feel about him, one way or another. I watched as Corey picked up a controller for the Dream cast system. He flashed me an excited smile.

"Nick this is my favorite system of all time! Did you know that stopped making them because it was highly evolved gaming system and it wasn't ready for that time period it was in!" he was so excited it was so cute! I walked up to him I grabbed the controller that was right next to his which meant we were chest and chest together. I could smell him it was amazing. He started to blush again he did that a lot today. "N-nick~" he turned his head.

"Cor I need to tell you something. It's important." He looked back at me this time it was me Nick Mallory Blushing.

"I'm gay, and I love you Corey"


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you guy and gals enjoy this is my Fanfiction!

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and reading my story! It's honestly the best feeling ever!

**Scene- Nick and Corey are down stairs at Nick's house. Trina and Mina are peaking through a small window down stairs while Grojband is in another window watching as well. **

POV Nick-

Before I could get the words out I was thinking (sorry guys XD) I heard aloud scream I looked at the window but saw nothing. "That was… weird" I looked back at Corey who was smiling. i heard him whisper "There's another but I let it go."

"So what were you gonna tell me Nick?" Corey looked at me again.

"Weelll ummm Corey I …" after thinking about the hole "Corey I'm gay thing" almost saying it made me real nervous… Sooo uncool. I blurted out " I want to listen to you play music!" I pointed to his guitar. "Please?"

POV Trina-

"What is my loser brother doing to my future husband!" I was watching as they got close and I thought I saw Nick… NICK blush! I'm getting so fricking pissed I could just… I grabbed my diary and started writing in it with total rage.

"T-trina…? Are you ok?" Mina was looking at me now all scared. She's so stupid.

"Yes .. I'm fine we just need to ruin this sleep over!" I hear slightly guitar I smile evilly "Go destroy it Mina!"

"B-but that's your brothers favorite guitar." She looked at me confused a little than I gave her the death glare. "Yes ma'am!" She ran off doing as she was told.

"HAHAHAHA!"

POV Laney-

Over hearing Trina I gasp "Oh my god! You guys we gotta help Cor!" Everyone agrees with me and we make a plan to help Corey.

POV Corey-

I look at my guitar still in its case. "Ummm you sure?" I go over and pick it up.

"Ya! Cor play! Guitars are sickly cool." Nick looked a little nervous and red but I shrugged and starts tuning my guitar. I than starts strumming notes playing music made me so happy I closed my eyes and just let the music flow out of me. I always had the beat down just never the lyrics.

All I hear is "wow" coming from Nick before I felt something soft and and sweet against my lips I opened my eyes to see Nick with his eyes closed… KISSING ME!


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you guy and gals enjoy this is my Fanfiction!

Loving the Reviews guys they put a huge smile on my face! Makes me wanna start writing my own story not just a fanfiction!

**Scene- Corey is being kisses by Nick. Trina isn't paying attention to them at the moment, but Laney sees it all.**

POV Corey-

I can't believe I'm kissing Nick Mallory the biggest lady's man. I fine realize and my eyes open so widely and I push Nick away. "W-what the hell is wrong with you?!" Nick just stares at me then down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Corey… I." The door bell rings interrupting him and he looks up at the stairs. "Its probably the pizza Ill go it!" Nick bolts up stairs as I just sit there touch my lips.

"Why..?" I hear Nick talking to the pizza guy up stairs and then I see Laney at one of the small windows her mouth wide open. I go to the window to talk to her. "Laney… please"

"Corey! He just fricking kissed you!" she looked at me nodding like she knew I didn't wanna talk about it. "ok well… Trina sent Mina to destroy your guitar! Just watch out!" I heard Nick coming back down and I went by the bar to grab my class of soda.

POV Nick-

I looked at Corey after he pushed me away and I kinda was sad he did. Ok I was sad really sad I never thought there would be one person to push me Nick Mallory away! I was so happy the doorbell rang I ran upstairs. "Ok nick just don't bring it up he might not mention it." I opened the door and was handed the pizza and gave them the money. I set the pizza down to look in the mirror to make sure I was still the sexy Nick I always loved… Check sexier then ever! I walked down stairs to see Corey getting a drink of soda. He turned around blushing.

"Hey Nick. So what kind of pizza you get?" he looked at me and it seemed like he didn't wanna talk about it. Good neither did I.

"Oh its Extra cheesey. I love cheese pizza" I smiled my big Nick Mallory smile at him. He ignored it and opened the box and grabbed a slice biting into it cheese came from his mouth to the slice. It was so funny I burst out laugh and so did he. Everything was better yay.

"That was really awesome Nick! Best pizza ever!" he smiled at me as we layed on the huge couch watching the 3rd movie tonight. I yawned and started to drift off to sleep as the 4th movie intro started.

POV Corey-

"Haha did you see that Nick!?" I looked over to Nick as he cuddled into his blanket sound asleep. He actually is really cute, I walked over to where he was sleeping. I looked to both windows no one was at either. "Nick why'd you kiss me?" I asked him as he sleep I did not expect to actually get an answer

"I… love… you.." he kept breathing in and out as he slept. I looked at him so surprised Nick… loves me… Ahhh! Was all I could think but then I relaxed and petted his perfect hair.

"Even when you're sleeping you're still perfect. Nick … I think I understand what those girls scream over" I leaned down and kissed his perfect sweet lips. I can't believe I'm doing this. I felt a hand at my waste and I moved away from Nick. "Nick?"

"I'm so happy I'm not the only one who feels this way." Nick was awake and pulling me next to him under the blanket he cuddled next to me.

"Nick what are you doing?" I looked at him and before I could get another word out I was being kissed again deeper this time. "mmm." This is the first time I've ever kissed someone. "n-nick." Nick was on top of me now making the kiss so much more pleasurable.

Than it ended with a scream and huge crash.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you guy and gals enjoy this is my Fanfiction!

This is my story, my first one at that! I'm just about done writing this story because that judging shit! I'm sorry I'm not up to par with your writing styles! Go write your own story don't read mine, because I could of used texting like u or r maybe even bc. OH and my characters! My story! I can Make them do whatever and act however I want!

**Scene- In Nick's basement Corey and Nick laying on the couch as they hear a Crash and Scream.**

POV Trina-

"AHHH!" I took the guitar out of Mina's hands and smashed it on the ground. As I saw my Nick Mallory kiss my fucking brother! The guitar flew into pieces, I than saw my brother and Nick staring at me. All off a sudden things went red I grabbed my diary as swirls of fire and red mist twisted around me. I've never been so pissed I wrote in my diary quick than chucked it at Mina. "COREY! I will kill you!"

POV Corey-

I jumped at the sound of the guitar smashing, than I started to cry I got up and ran to the broken base part of my guitar. I held it crying than I looked up and saw Trina coming towards me fist clenched. I just sat there scared soon she was right in front of me and she swung. I closed my eyes but nothing happened I opened them to see Trina now crying and Nick with a bloody lip. "Nick! Are you ok?" I got up and ran around him seeing his face and grabbing it seeing if he was ok. I just glared at Trina. I was still crying as he pushed me to his side and walked towards Trina. She flinched walking back away from him.

"Nick says that sooo was not cool. Oh and get the fuck out of my house!" he pointed to the door and glared at Trina.

"But Nick I love you. My brother doesn't even deserve to be in your presence." Trina was shaking I still can't believe she hit nick. Mina grabbed her arm and tried dragging Trina away. "I'm sorry.." It was quiet then she screamed as she was out the door. "IM SORRY NICK! I love you!" then she was gone leaving me and Nick alone again. Nick was still standing there bleeding.

"Nick your still bleeding." I ran to the wash room grabbed a wet rag and saw Nick now sitting on the couch looking down. I ran up to him and lift his head a couple tears still streaming down my face. "Nick you haven't said a word please.. Are you ok?" He looked at me and grabbed the side of my cheek moving the tears so gently away, than he grabbed me and hugged me.

"I don't ever wanna see you cry again Corey!" I looked at him surprised than hugged him back. I remembered my guitar then.

"My guitar!" I looked back to were all the pieces were. "Damn it. Now how am I gonna play with the band?" Nick patted my shoulder and got up went into a room and came back with a brand new guitar. I ran to it and strummed it. "Oh my gosh! Are you giving this to me?!" I looked at Nick with big eyes now holding the guitar.

Nick smiled evilly. "There's on way you can have this." I looked at him and he answered. "I took a hit for Corey. I like a lot. Date me and you can have it." I stared at him mouth wide open.

NOW WHAT DO I DO?!


End file.
